


Breathe

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, POV Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has a method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_Name five things you can see._

Michael. The closet door on the opposite side of the room. The desk in the corner, pushed up against the wall. The bottle of NyQuil sitting on top of the nightstand. The little black lighter sitting next to the bottle of NyQuil.

_Breathe._

_Name four things you can feel._

Michael's arm slung over me. Michael's sweatshirt against my otherwise bare torso. My sweatpants, fitting rather loosely and hardly brushing my legs. The heavy wool blanket that I can't sleep without.

 _Breathe_.

_Name three things you can hear._

Michael's breathing. The wailing sirens outside the window - ambulance, pretty sure, but the difference isn't great between the tones of that and a police siren. The heavy wind causing tree branches to smack the side of the house.

_Breathe._

_Name two things you can smell._

Michael's cologne - he didn't shower before bed, the pleasantly familiar smell continues to cling to his skin. The sound of my own nails scratching into my skin.

_Breathe._

_Name one thing that makes you happy._

Michael.

_Breathe._

 


End file.
